


Can't Lose You

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After barely escaping the Stone Giants, Fili and Kili need to talk. Set in movie!verse. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose You

Kili felt his heart stop as the Stone Giant came crashing down.

"No," he whispered, "Fili!" He rushed forward with the others, praying to Durin that his brother was alright. The dwarves made their way around the narrow ledge and Kili breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother getting to his feet. His relief was short lived, however, when they nearly lost Bilbo and then Thorin over the cliff.

"Let's move!" Thorin shouted, "We need to find shelter!" They walked forward and Kili moved to help his brother heave Bombur to his feet. The dwarf hurried off after his own brother, leaving Fili and Kili at the rear of the group.

Kili walked in front of his brother, but kept throwing glances over his shoulder. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was scared if he took his eyes off his brother for too long then he might lose him for good.

Fili didn't say anything to the younger dwarf, but he saw the glances Kili kept throwing at him. He reached forward and gripped the bottom of his brother's sleeve. It was something they had done as children to let the other know they were there and things were alright. They soon arrived at a small cave that Thorin declared would be their shelter for the night.

"Get some rest," Thorin told them, "We move at first light. Bofur, take first watch." Kili followed his brother and the pair sat just next to where Thorin had situated himself. The cave gradually grew quieter as the dwarves settled down and fell asleep. However, the two young dwarf princes remained awake.

"Fili?" Kili said quietly.

"Yeah?" Fili responded.

"You are alright, aren't you?" Kili asked.

"Yeah, course," Fili looked at his brother, "Is that what you've been worrying about all this time?"

"I thought you were dead," Kili admitted, "When that Giant came down... I didn't know what to do."

"Now you know how I feel," Fili joked and was rewarded with the tiniest of smiles from his brother, "When the giant stood and you were no longer beside me... There are great dangers on this quest and I will do everything I can to keep you safe. When you were on the other side of that gap... I couldn't protect you." Kili leaned into his brother's side slightly and the older dwarf wrapped his arm around him.

"You don't have to protect me all the time," Kili said quietly.

"Course I do," Fili replied, "I'm your brother."

"Exactly," Kili looked up at him, "That means I don't want you getting hurt for me either." Fili didn't respond, just pressed his brother a little righter against his side.

"I can't lose you," Fili admitted, quietly to his brother, "I know this quest is dangerous and we're going to get hurt. But I can't lost you little brother." Kili was about to respond, but another voice spoke before he could.

"I don't wish to lose either of you," Thorin's deep voice grumbled, "But if you don't stop talking and get some sleep then Stone Giants will be the least of your worries."

"Sorry Uncle," the two dwarves coursed, grinning at each other. Fili lied back and pulled his brother against his chest.

"Get some rest boys," Thorin said, "We've not much time before dawn." They closed their eyes and after only a few moments both dwarves were asleep. It wasn't long however, before they were being woken by their uncle's shouts as the floor beneath them opened wide.


End file.
